The Basilisk
by Suicidal Author
Summary: “Tell me, Madara. What protection does countless Jutsus, the power to create portals, and the Sharingan confer against a simple case of terminal cancer?” *gasp* “Yes, that’s right. None at all! HAHAHAHA!” Dark!Naruto Fic.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any characters from the Command and Conquers Series. Furthermore Any similarity between any characters, governments, and establishments excluding any from above mention animes and games to real world characters, governments, and establishments may be purely coincidental.**

**Warning: Dark!Naruto Character-Deaths Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke Bashing **

**Speech Addendum:**

" Normal Speech " " Emphasized Words "

' _Thoughts ' _**" Demonic Speech " **_**SOUND EFFECTS**_

' _**Demonic Thoughts ' **__*Gasps,wheeze,hack,sigh*_

**AN: My, my, my. People do love their Biological Weapons, now do they? **

**Now, it's show time…**

**On with the Basilisk!**

**Prologue**

**[Location: Peak of the Hokage Monument]**

A figure can be seen standing on the peak of the mountain, staring outwards to the Konohagakure Ruins; his dark green cloak softly billowing against the unusually heavy winds as he turned his head to survey the lands.

'_The Lands…' the figure thought dreamily._

Formerly a vast diversity of land forms ranging from mountains to plateaus to valleys, and even to small sections of deserts; Now.., a seemingly never-ending plain littered with rotten, dead trees, ruins and festering corpses.

The corpses were of men, women, and children of an innumerable number, and they were horrifically disturbing sight to behold: their skin turned into a mosaic of sickly black and green shaded flakes, their faces warped into an eternal expression of terrible agony, and several corpse of pregnant women could be seen with their stomachs split open leaving the fetuses to sizzle in the corrosive, unforgiving air.

His dark green cloak softly billowing against the unusually heavy winds as he lifted his head to surveyed the lands.

'_The Skies…' the dark silhouette continued in a trance like state.._

What was once a massive canvas of beautiful, calming azure, now…, a smoggy abyss shrouded by the darkest green clouds one can ever imagine. Blocking any vain attempts for light to caress the cold, corrupted land of the Ho no Kuni as it feebly gasps for warmth. The tormented land was now slowly, painfully withering away into oblivion.

The figure now turned his attention towards the land, the hood of his cloak lifting a little to reveal a pitch black gas mask with green-tinted lenses and a large mouthpiece which didn't have a filter instead had two metal tubes leading towards a large cylindrical metal tank, just a bit smaller than a your average wooden barrel, attached right behind the figure's nape.

'_And the Waters…' the mysterious person thought calmly._

The, once, beautiful vastness of the deep blue lakes were now replaced by a thick, toxic goo that recurrently releases noxious gases and the rivers have been converted into breeding grounds for multitudes upon multitudes of deadly viruses and bacteria. It has been transformed into a one massive haven of Death and Silence.

'… _has finally been granted the gift of Eternal Rest.' he thought to himself ._

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The masked figure finally spoke in a tone which was overflowing with murderous glee. He stared intently at the horizon as if observing something.

And sure enough, there…, amongst the dead forest around fourteen miles away from the figure were several Konoha ninjas … around seven of them in total could be seen dashing through the forest of rotting trees and towards his general direction. They were wearing converted diving suits which one would normally use for deep-sea explorations but was altered to have larger oxygen tanks and thicker metal shoe soles.

'_I see they've recognized some of their lovers by their wedding rings'_, the masked man mentally noted while observing the group burying select corpses among the wasteland's countless others.

It only took approximately two minutes for the group to arrive at what was left of the village's, once, glorious monument.

They seemed to have seen him which wasn't surprising because from his current position, he would be sticking out of the landscape which was the, now, bald Yondaime's Head which he took personal joy in melting off the stone hairs.

"So, it would seem that you are here to avenge your village's destruction or is it for your spouses' and children's most painful death?" The dark silhouette said with a contemplative air; although, you can clearly hear the grin on his face behind the mask.

…Which did not go unnoticed by the Konoha-nins who snarled in response.

"YOU DAMNDABLE DEMON! We should have killed you when we had the chance years ago when you we're still in that weakened state. We knew that you tricked the Sandaime with your demonic illusions into thinking you were a mere child!" the one who appeared to be the leader shouted at him eliciting shouts of agreement from the other ninjas.

The masked figure was shocked to hear that accusation: He was not weak when he was a child; although, he had to admit, even if only to himself, he was not powerful enough to cast demonic illusions until a couple of years back. But still he decided to act out the expected reaction from him just to see their reactions…

"Really? So I'm not a fairy-pixie flower child who ate too much bubblegum-flavored pretzel-clouds that the yellow monkey king had to send the nine-colored rainbow into my tummy to use its marshmallow magic to stop all the tummy-aches I was getting…" He managed to say with a confused tone of voice and, most unbelievably, a straight face, though it wasn't visible.

…

… …

The silence that followed his display of mocking audacity was deafening. So much, that he could almost hear the death throes of an earthworm which was succumbing to the viral onslaught twenty-feet under the soil at the time… which wasn't possible since the earthworm had already suffered and died painfully in the same moment as all the villagers had when they have contracted the affliction.

Deciding to break the silence, he then tried to 'accidentally' kick a nearby blackened corpse of the cliff, but gave a slightly disappointed frown as the corpse, instead, disintegrated into ash-like particles that made a small black cloud on the ground.

"Um, Oopsie?" He muttered sheepishly while noticing the disgusted and hateful looks on the ninjas' faces behind the thick glass panels of their suits.

But by that time the Konoh- Former Konoha ninjas have had enough of his blatant disregard for the sanctity of their family and countrymen. Brought out there weapons and charged the genocidal madman.

"FOR KONOHA!" they all cried patriotically, intent on ridding the earth of the foul demon's corrupting presence.

"Hahahahahahaha! Do you honestly think that you even have the slightest chance in defeating me?" The masked man taunted menacingly before dissipating into a mist of green gas.

As soon as he disappeared, the former-konoha ninjas quickly fell back-to-back in a circular formation, all of them facing outward, ready for an attack from any side.

"Come out you demon and fight us or are you too much of a coward!?" One of them shouted, warily scanning the area for any sign of movement.

***crrk* *crrk***

They tensed as the faint sound of someone landing on their feet was heard just a few meters away from their current position, and they reacted immediately.

"KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!" two of them shouted as they fired two large fireballs at the location.

"Doton: DORYUDAN NO JUTSU! " another shouted launching a large dragon of flammable mud with the fireballs.

_**B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!B!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!M!M!M!M!M!M!M!M!M!M!M!M!M!M!**_

The three jutsu attacks complemented each other to cause an explosion that tore through the foggy air as it echoed into the distance due to its magnitude and power.

"D-did we get him?" the one at the back of the group asked shakily: the suspense making him a bit of squeamish. The other ninjas just stared victoriously at the large 15-meter wide crater until a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"If you mean utterly and completely missing him; then yes, yes you did." The masked man appeared behind the squeamish ninja before the said shaking ninja fell to the ground with a bloody hole on his back where his heart was.

"Who's next!?" He then said with barely contained murderous glee dripping from his voice as he threw the severed heart over his shoulder.

"HHHaaaaaagggghhh!!" the closest ninja shouted as he thrusted one of his wakizashi to avenge his fallen comrade. The cloaked figure simply sidestepped and pushed the thrusting arm to the side and kicking the shinobi at the back. The resulting momentum caused the ninja to thrust one of his teammates right through the chest.

The cloaked figure then kicked the shocked wakizashi-wielder hard on the ribs elciting pleasant noises from the cracking bones, and crashing him against his attacking allies who were in mid-charge, impaling him on one of his friend's weapons.

He ducked just in time as a katana went sailing over his tank of gas fixed on his nape, and he then thrust a palm upwards breaking the man's elbow and making him drop his weapon. The masked man then sliced the man with through the abdomen with his commandeered katana.

"AAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" The unfortunate ninja screamed as he tried to hold his bleeding kidneys and several other heavily-bleeding organs in place.

The hooded man then turned around to send a powerful upward kick at the axe one of the ninja was swinging wildly sending it airborne, while he followed up with a palm to the chest causing the ninja to stumble backwards a few steps.

_**CC-CC-C-CRRRUUU-EU-EUU-AUN-ANN-ACC-KC-KHH!!!!!**_

The falling axe crashed through the steel dome of the ninja's suit and through the crunchy exterior of his head. The dark figure turned to see a ninja in a defensive stance with a kunai in hand.

"A kunai? Are you insulting me?" The cloaked man asked more in a joking tone rather than an angry or irritated one. The ninja only gave an unseen wicked grin before charging, but just before the ninja reached him he jumped to the side revealing the last ninja rapidly forming seals.

"KATON: KARYUDAN NO JUTSU" The other ninja shouted before spitting a large stream of flames which was rapidly closing in on the masked man.

_**FVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVRVRVRVRVRVRVRVRVGVGVGVGVGVGVHVHVHVHVHV!!!!**_

The dark figure only sighed in response as he jumped towards the ninja with the kunai and roundhouse kicked him into the white-hot stream of the flames. The unfortunate ninja was only exposed to the flames for a split second, but it was enough to set him entirely alight.

"AAAAaaaaahhhhh!!!!" the ablaze ninja ran around before finally succumbing to the flames and dropped to the ground dead… and deep-fried.

"Did we defeat him?" the ninja said stopping his jutsu after hearing the scream of pain thinking he had caught the hooded man in his attack.

"Yes, we defeated them all; good work switching sides. You did good, comrade." The dark figure jovially said while patting the ninja at the back whose only response was something on the lines of 'Wha... But… he... you… who did…'.

***pat* *pat* *pat***

The sound of leather hitting leather was the only noise heard in the, once again, silent wasteland, along with the incoherent spluttering of one completely shell-shocked shinobi. The hooded figure decided to 'break the ice' with his new ally.

"Hey, how about a drink on me, my new comrade?" The masked man said with an almost sincere tone of voice. The shinobi, however, finally stopped his spluttering and channeled all his opinions and comprehensive thoughts of the immediate situation into a simple civil word:

"…."

"…."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!" The ninja cried out as he started swinging wildly with his katana.

The masked man only dodged and back stepped every slash from the ninja not even bothering to return the strikes; but if one would have seen his face behind the mask they would've seen the most maniacal, blood-thirsty grin adorning his face.

"You know…" the dark figure stated thoughtfully while ducking under a horizontal slash from the frothing ninja, before blurring out and instantly reappearing few meters to the left of the ninja.

"… even up to now, I've always wondered if ninja could fly." The hooded man said standing perfectly still with a hand on his chin, recollecting a certain memory, while ignoring the ninja who was accelerating at an alarming speed with the full intent on decapitate him…

Five Meters away…

Four Meters away…

Three Meters…

Two Meters…

One Meter…

"HHHHHAAAAAGGGGHHH!!!!" the shinobi cried out while dashing forward with his blade in a stabbing stance, aiming at the abomination's heart.

The hooded man sidestepped…

… and the shinobi fell off the cliff which was just behind his target…

…

… …

… … …

… … … …

_**FFFFFFFFFFFZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

… and fell into a pool of acid at the bottom of said cliff…

…

"Hhhhhmmmmm…" The dark figure said contemplatively with placing a hand on his chin, while peering over the cliff edge. He stared at the acid pool that the shinobi has fallen into, the fumes rising until it dissipated into the ever-present dark green fog.

…

"*sigh* Guess they can't swim in acid either." The masked figure sighed while shrugging his shoulders. He then turned around and leisurely retook his place on the Yondaime's bald head and stared off into the dark, hazy-green horizon, undisturbed, once again.

'_I will never have enough… of this beautiful scenery of which only through Death and Silence could have been made possible.' the dark figure thought serenely._

…

…

…

_**SSSSHHHHHRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG**_

A dark hole of blackness tore through thin air a few meters behind him, breaking the deathly silence, once more. Under normal circumstance, the portal would've felt as if it was leeching the very happiness and hope from the surrounding area, but in the immediate surroundings there was never any happiness or hope in the vicinity to begin with, only the horrific grasp of the gaseous, green death could be felt across the entire nation, and nothing more.

"Madara…" the dark figure muttered as a dark-haired man stumbled through the hole, his tone as if acknowledging an arrival of an annoying little boy.

"G-Give me t-t-the *wheeze* antidote." The ancient Uchiha stuttered/demanded. His left arm was black and flaky from Necrosis while his face, torso and other arm was littered with sores and boils; such a pitiful sight indeed.

The figure, after a second's contemplation, decided to aggravate the Uchiha further for his own personal amusement. So he then imitated the voice of one of his company's sales clerks and…

…in a shrill girlish voice, apologized.

"I'm sorry, but I'm currently not giving away free samples right now. But if you may please come again next Friday…" the figure said in a mocking, yet freakishly realistic, girlish tone before he was cut off.

"I'll k- *hack* -k-kill y-you *wheeze*." The raven-haired ancient struggled to say before breaking into bloody coughing fits.

"…you will receive a ten percent discount on all Megami INC. Cosmetics Products along with a free Megami INC. Lotions gift pack, _Tee-Hee-Hee-Hee_." He finished with a mocking, sickeningly girlish giggle; it was very good fun mocking the life and death situations of other people.

He raised an amused eyebrow, though, when the Former Mizukage shakily started forming seals for a familiar fire jutsu.

"D-DIE!KAT-UU-Uurrk!!" The Uchiha choked out, stopping his jutsu before stumbling over and clutching his chest.

"Tell me, Madara. What protection does countless Jutsus, the power to create portals, and the Sharingan confer against a simple case of terminal cancer?" He reminded the dying Uchiha while reverting to his raspy, madman-like voice.

The dark-haired man can only gasp as reality struck him, _hard_.

"Yes, that's right. None at all! HAHAHAHA!!" the masked man bellowed while cackling insanely.

He stopped laughing as a disappointed expression made its way to his face, even though.

*sigh* "Look at yourself." The dark figure berated while shaking his head, as he exasperatedly pointed at the fallen kage. Receiving only glares, he sat down on a nearby rotten stump.

"To think, it has only been ten years since that day; the day that I first met you, and it was the happiest day of my life actually."The masked man said smiling sincerely only to receive a confused look from the dying man.

"Mainly because it was the same day that I found out who my parents really were…" He trailed off while briefly putting a hand on his abdomen before staring out at the horizon. The other man was only able to cough more blood out in response.

"And partially because I also threw a white phosphorous bomb at your face while you were casting fire jutsus." He stopped for a moment to laugh at the Uchiha's blatant chagrin whose eye was morbidly twitching like crazy.

"And if I recall correctly, I remember the resulting explosion blew you through the roof of the Uchiha main building complex… along with my left arm." He said cheerily, but grumbled the last part. Madara bitterly remembered the incident, he still could not believe that he was outsmarted by a _six year-old_ _brat_.

"_I have to somehow acquire the antidote from him: my limbs are already losing its feeling."Madara remembered, panicking slightly._

But his hope for any chance living was shattered when he heard the masked figure reply cruelly to his thoughts; as if, he had somehow heard them.

"Oh, Don't worry about stealing the antidote from me; because there wasn't any in the first place! For you see, where's the logic of creating the deadliest toxins in existence if you're simply going to make cures for them, hmmm?" The masked man chimed in the most disturbingly maniacal and gleeful tone.

The Uchiha paled at this; but then, a lash of cruel realization whipped onto him.

He was really bested… He could not believe that he was bested by a mere teenager, A TEENAGER FOR KAMI'S SAKE!!

How could it have possibly come to this?

How? 

HOW!? 

HHHHOOOOOOOWWWW!?!

But at this time, however, a grim form of determination has taken over him: He will not resign himself to his fate, but how could he force this… monstrosity into giving him the serum…

…

He got it! But he would need a large amount of chakra for this task, he will have to distract the hooded man long enough to gather his remaining chakra, though he might as well sate his curiosity as to how this masked man had surpassed him in terms of power in a mere fraction of the time he, himself, had taken to acquire it while doing so.

"H-how did you acquire*wheeze*this much power?" the Uchiha asked shakily while trying to repress a knowing smirk while subtly gathering his chakra.

The green-garbed man could only look with amusement and chuckle darkly before replying, with a curious tone-

"Resigned yourself to your fate already? I was hoping you would do something rash so I would have a reason to give you acid baths repeatedly…" He stopped noticing the Uchiha's horrified expression before continuing.

"Umm only because of umm just for" He stuttered, purposely fumbling in his speech for the sake of dramatics, then finally exhaled confidently and struck a dramatic pose.

"Just so that my already overburdened conscience would have at least some peace of heart that I have avenged countless others' suffering from the relentless assault of the Great Evil Foe of the Light." He finished emotionally while dramatically placing his hand to his heart and swooning slightly.

The Uchiha could only twitch his eyes and snarl at the effrontery of the cloaked figure who was shamelessly mocking him, all the while, hinting that he, the Merciless Eradicator of Konoha, was some righteous warrior of the light. He was diverted from his mental ramblings when he heard the monstrosity speak.

"Since you're dying and have the remaining life span of a headless chicken, and add that to the fact that I have nothing else worth doing. I think I'll tell you how I became what I am now." He said in an ecstatic tone of voice.

"It all started when…"

And so began…

A Twisted Tale of Terror, Affliction, and Power that was called…

"**The Basilisk"**

**AN:**

**This is only the prologue, so please no Lamentations about it being short (as if it is!)**

**Expect the next chapter in a few days **

**Along with lots of Dark humour**

**With lots of sarcasm**

**And realistic power gaps**

**This prologue may or may not have been written while the author was high.**

**I'll be taking my leave**


End file.
